The Stalker - L's Intention
by moronclub
Summary: L x Light, no summary... contains: yaoi, non-con/rape


Hi! :D

Finally I can post a new story :')

Enjoy!

Warning: contains yaoi, non-con, and it's M-rated

Stay away if you don't like it XD

Please leave your review after you read it, thanks!

The Stalker

L's Intention

Since a murderer, Kira, appeared to this world. I've been working hard to find this ignorant child who played God-like murder game. I've found several evidences to prove that he is guilty and he is the real Kira, Yagami Light. Ever since I laid my eyes on him in Tokyo University entrance ceremony, my brain was fogged, unable to think anything else but him. I'm being obsessed over him. His charm, his intelligence, everything.

That day when he came for me, he said he would prove that he wasn't Kira. That I could arrest him, watch him for 24/7, made me drown in my delightful state. Finally, Light, only for me, he will be mine. I've been not-secretly collecting his personal data, watching his naked body, watching his every move, every personal activities of him. And now I have him in person as my hostage.

A week passed since I put him behind the bars inside my investigation building. The lenses of cameras never leave him, same with my eyes as if I was an eagle watching over my prey. The other was taking turn to watch over him, but me. I don't want to waste my time to rest and leave this beautiful scene in front of me. His outfit was clinging perfectly around his slender body. Makes me feel like tearing it apart so I can see clearly his body. His eyes are blind folded, his both hands are cuffed behind his back, and both of his ankles are cuffed as well. Makes him perfectly defenceless.

He starts acting weird, probably he finally arrived at the bricks of his sanity. I can see worry in his dad's eyes, but I wouldn't release my prey before I devour it. I'd like to enjoy watching his sanity slowly but surely slipping through his senses. That night, I told everyone to take a beautiful rest since I was planning to release Light the day after. Once again, I can see relief reflected in Yagami-san's eyes. I wonder what emotion that might reflect in those tired-eyes after I broke his son. Broke his son, broke Yagami Light, broke my prey.

I turned off all cameras, I don't want to be seen when I'm breaking my prey. Slowly, I made my way in to his jail-like room. I can tell that he knew someone was coming. His body twitching every time he heard my light footstep. I stopped in front of the, watching his form lying there on the cold floor.

"Please…" he whispered inaudibly.

I unlocked the door and entered it silently. "Please what Light-kun?" I asked him once I was inside. He jumped slightly of hearing my voice. My voice wasn't loud, but surely can make people jump when in Light's state.

"I…I'm not Kira…" he continued.

I kneeled beside him, smirking to myself. I'm so close to break my prey. I want to play with his damaged mind a bit more. Just to satisfy my wanton. "Why should I believe you when all of the evidences proved that you're Kira?"

"I'm not…" his voice was shaking, he sounds like a child begging for his parents not to leave him alone. I like it.

I touched his chestnut coloured hair, ran my fingers through the smooth strains. He shivered at the sensation of my finger touching his hair. I smiled to myself, enjoying every moment tormenting him step by step. I brought my fingers across his face, pointing at his blindfolded eye. He backed off slightly when I pressed my pointing finger to his right eyeball through the blindfold lightly.

"Maybe you can do something to prove yourself innocent," I continued.

He was silent for a moment, maybe trying hard to think about my words. "…" he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He tried again and this time I could hear his voice, "Wha…what is it…?"

I smirked to myself once again. This is going to be fun, lots of fun. I moved closer to him then whispered, "Just be a good boy." With that said, I waste no time, I unlocked his cuffed ankles. He was shocked, but he said nothing. I could see that he was confused, but I'm not going to explain anything. I ran my hands through the thin layer of his clothes. He shivered again and was confused even more. I stopped my ministration when my hand arrived at his waist. I touched the rim of his pants, moving slowly to its button place. Patiently, I unbuttoned his pants and pulled it down along his boxer.

He was shocked and his confused expression was turned to horror. He tried to struggle and get away from me. "What are you doing?!" he tried to scream at me, but his voice came out as a rusty voice. I know that I won't be able to make his stay still, that's the fun part. Breaking a prey that can struggle but can't defence its self. Playing with their mind, break them mentally and physically.

"Just stay still and be a good boy," I whispered to his ear once again. I could feel his body shifted after hearing my words. I continued my work on his pants, pulling it all the way off from his lower body. He struggled again, trying his best to get away from me. But being a defenceless person he is, nothing much he can do. I smirked when I pulled his ankles and spread apart his legs. I can feel that I'm drooling from watching his private area. So beautiful.

"No…" he grunted. I moved my hand slowly to care his inner thigh. Feeling the smooth skin under my touch. He struggled even more when I brought my hand to touch his member lightly. I pinned his right leg and I positioned myself between his legs. I worked my hand on his member, teasing it and stroking it. Makes him hard against his will. He was begging me to stop, but his voice couldn't reach my deafening ear. He's panting heavily when he reaching his climax. I stroke his member harder, making him cum in my hand. He let out a silent scream when he climaxed in my hand. His face reddens from the heat he feels in his body. His sweat rolling downs his beautiful face. I want more.

I sneaked my hand up under his shirt, pinching his left nipples. He's moaning under my touch. Playing with his nipple, I made my way to his neck, biting and sucking on it lightly. "…st…stop…" he begged me again. Like I would listen to him. I bit him harder on his neck, makes him cry out in agony. I pulled his shirt up to expose his beautiful body. His pinkish nipples look like a ripen fruit. I sucked on his nipple hard, earning a moan from him. What a gorgeous voice. I want to hear more. I bit on his nipple hard but not hard enough to bit if off from his body. He screams in pain. I smiled, so beautiful.

My hardening member is aching against my tightening pants. I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants to relief my hard member. I left his nipples to work on my goal. He was kind of relieved when I pulled away from him, but his relieved was quickly replaced by horror and terror once more. I spread wide his legs, putting it on my shoulder. I positioned my member on his virgin entrance. "…no…please…"

I heard nothing. He struggled again, he was so desperate to get out from his current state. I pushed my member roughly all the way in to his anus. He let out a bloody scream when I torn apart his inside. He feels great. He's clamping his inside wall around my member. I groaned at the sensation. It's wonderful. He starts sobbing uncontrollably underneath me. I ignored him. Start pounding in and out of his fragile body. Feel me, feel the pain.

He kept crying out and begging me to stop. But like hell I would stop this. At least not now. I reached out for his member again, stroking it like crazy. I can tell that he could feel nothing but the pain. I feel his blood trickling down his thigh. Creating a small pool of blood.

I was pounding in and out so hard. Feeling the warmth and tightness of him. Enjoying every moment I move inside him. Not so long I feel that I'm reaching my climax. I pushed my member to his hilt. Releasing my seeds inside him. I'm panting heavily after I reached my climax. I saw him lay limply underneath me. He's breathing heavily. Sweat covered his beautiful body. Tears could be seen still rolling from his blindfolded eyes down his face.

I pulled out my member roughly, makes him gasp. "Good boy," I commented after I caught my breath. Blood and semen trickled out from his entrance. I smirked at the scene. I cupped his face in my hands then kissed him roughly on the lips. Struggling with his left strength, he failed miserably. I forced my way to his mouth. Feeling his hot cavern, licking every inch of it. He moaned uncomfortably.

After a minute or so, I pulled away. He was panting so hard and his lips bruised slightly. I took his abandoned pants and swept the pool of blood with it. I helped him to put on his pants then cuffed his ankles again.

"You're such a good boy," I said while zipping up my pants, "I'll release you from here tomorrow."

I could see his face lit slightly from excitement. "You ought to serve me well," I continued. His previous excitement was completely swapped by horror. I smirked to myself once more, so proud of myself for breaking my prey. I'm watching his body trembling uncontrollably and he starts sobbing again. After a brief moment, I left him in his break-down-mind state. I locked the room after looked at him again for a few seconds. I have my prey in my grasp.

Review please :D

Hope you enjoy the story XD

Cya again in other stories!


End file.
